


Part Six: The Scientist

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Here Be Time Lords [6]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emmett is a time lord, Gen, I got so mad at the last movie, One Shot, because I love the Delorean, because obviously, i didn't want a train, i wanted my Delorean, little drabble, not really angst, shes the replacement tardis, the Delorean isn't the TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: A very old rather crazy person who travels through time in a machine with their young companion... The Doctor?Nope! The Scientist.





	Part Six: The Scientist

Doctor Emmett Brown had finally managed to create a time machine, without help from his pompous, proud, self righteous, know-it-all species.

The Time Lords, bah. They had banished him for daring to associate with the humans, they had mercilessly ripped his TARDIS away from him. He could still feel the great gaping hole where she had been in his mind. The traumatic loss had left him hectic and scatterbrained and confused.

But now, now that he had created a time machine- the Delorean- he could travel through time and take back the TARDIS. He shouted with glee and explained time travel as Marty McFly watched him with half confusion and half awe. 

Emmett finally stopped but his thrill of victory was ripped cruelly away as he saw them, the Libyans he'd stolen the plutonium from to make his time machine. It had been a necessary evil, one easily accomplished with psychic paper he'd managed to replicate. That had not been easy with only earth artifacts and the few alien objects he'd managed to find. Apparently it had also not been as affective as he'd thought.

He was vaguely aware of his mouth running ahead of him again.

Well, the plutonium hadn't been the key key. He just needed to use it to spark a reaction within the dormant time energy causing a causal well, stuff. Usually the TARDIS didn't use plutonium, it wellllll.... Complicated.

Anyway, oh boy, the Libyans were mad and Marty was going to get himself killed unless he ran _now_ - they had a big gun and-

...

...

...

Time swelled and changed and he gasped awake, bolting upright into the night air- quite impossibly breathing, events that had not been there before exploded into his mind in vibrant starbursts of color. Marty was leaning over him looking happy, very relieved, and at least a week older.

The letter! Ah, the letter, he pulled it out with a elated look on his face, oh, that boy was brilliant and far too kindhearted to an old tired Time Lord on his last crazed and desperate regeneration.

Emmett Brown sat up and laughed.


End file.
